The present invention relates to an assembly structure for a power supply circuit unit of an electric device, and more particularly, to the electric device in which the power supply circuit unit for handling a high voltage is accommodated in a housing made of a sheet metal. Specifically, the invention relates to the assembly structure for the power supply circuit unit of the electric device designed to improve safety and electric characteristics by extending a linear distance (gap) or a creeping distance between the housing and a tall component or soldering portion of the power supply circuit unit.
Recently, the housings of electric devices such as DVD drives have considerably miniaturized and flattened. For this reason, when the housings are made of a sheet metal, it is required to assure safety and electric characteristics in use by sufficiently extending a gap between a top plate, a bottom plate and a side plate of the housing and the power supply circuit unit accommodated in the housing or by sufficiently extending a creeping distance between the top plate, the bottom plate, and the side plate of the housing and the power supply circuit unit.
In the past, in order to assure safety and electric characteristics in use, there was proposed a method in which a gap between the housing and the top plate or the like is widened by allowing a height of a component such as a condenser in the power circuit unit to be lower as it could be. Alternatively, there was proposed another method in which an electric insulation material sheet is pasted on the rear surface or the like of the top plate of the housing.
It is known that a metal plate is used for a front or rear panel of a housing of an external memory device such as an optical disk (or example, see Patent Document 1). In addition to a proposal to improve an assembling process of an audio cabinet (for example, see Patent Document 2), a study for mounting a mechanism of a magnetic disk in the housing of a magnetic disk storage apparatus is conducted (for example, see Patent Document 3).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 7-201163A    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Publication No. 58-173892A    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Publication No. 63-69086A
However, in the electric device of which the top plate, the bottom plate, and the side plate of the housing are made of a sheet metal, it is necessary to assure safety and electric characteristics in use and to achieve a miniaturization and a flatness of the housing. However, when a component such as a condenser, of which a size is large, is substituted by the relatively shorter component, the cost may increase because the short component is expensive. Additionally, when the insulation sheet is pasted on the rear surface of the top plate of the housing, the insulation sheet may peel off. As a result, when the insulation sheet peels off, a necessary safety and electric characteristics cannot be maintained.
That is, in the above-described methods disclosed in the Patent Documents 1 to 3, it is not possible to achieve a miniaturization and flatness of the housing while assuring safety and electric characteristics at the time of using the electric device unless the expensive shorter component is substituted for the taller component.